freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Free Radical Fan Letters/2007
February= Hello, Wassup Mr R107, hows things been man? i've been playing ya on TS2 *uber ownage* Anyways, I was wondering if I could get a picture of the Sock guy in TS3, hes second to you but hes just as cool. Also, Im taking a course in college on 3D animation. I was wondering if when I finish, If I send in some of my work, could you like see if is uber good so i can get a uber cool job. Iain R107 Says I hope you and the word 'uber' are very happy together. If things don't work out for you two, feel free to check out our recruitment page, and maybe we can cram you in somewhere here. Dear Free Radical, Will their be a TS4 and will it be on the Wii. I love those games and without it i will die. Nights R107 Says You never know your luck, son. Dear Free Radical, Can you shout angryily at microsoft and tell them to make TimeSplitters Future Perfect backwards compatible with the 360. I had a sudden urge to play the game after getting shot several times on rainbow six and to my dismay I was told (after waiting for an update) that the game wasnt supported. Michael R107 Says After sixteen alleged hours of topless, oiled-up Indian wrestling with Bill Gates himself, he refused to comment. However, whilst we want you people to be able to play TimeSplitters on your Xbox360s, it's really in the hands of MicroSoft – so if you really want it, the best thing you can do is petition your local MicroSoft Rep. Fight the power. Dear Free Radical, So we've finally entered "early 2007" which is hopefully still the release timeframe for Haze. As a robot, you may not have to worry about having to budget your spending, but some of us humans unfortunately have to. Since I don't own a 360 or a PS3 yet, I have to factor that in to my Haze purchase - that's how much I love you guys. Any idea on when we can expect to hear more concrete details on the release of Haze? Also, I'd really appreciate it if you could come up with some kind of clever hint on which you'd recommend (360 vs. PS3) so I can make sure to be ready for your Lucasarts project as well. T-Money R107 Says Don't worry, son. HAZE is on its way. Just make sure you turn 360 then run face-first into a PS3. That's not a hint – it's a command. Busy on. Meanwhile, if you keep your face glued to this website, you'll find yourself face-to-face with brand new HAZE information very shortly. Hello again, I am sure you remember me. Okay, maybe not. Anyway, I am again writing to ask if you are going to make another Timesplitters game for a Nintendo system, preferably the Wii. PLEASE WRITE BACK THIS TIME!!! I AM STARTING TO FEEL LIKE PEOPLE DONT LOVE ME ENOUGH TO RESPOND TO WHAT I WRITE!!! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Okay, goodbye........I like pie. Daniel J R107 Says If you keep an eye on the letters page, you fetid turd, you'll already know that we'd love to, but we're a bit busy making a couple of other awesome games for you to spit your pie over. Just make sure you keep a beady eye on this website. I might have good news for you. Dear R107, Just curious as to why Rare hasn't made an inspiring FPS since Goldeneye, and yet, Free Radical has delivered three golden games of the FPS genre in the form of Timesplitters (which seems reminiscent of Goldeneye)? Is this just a coincidence? Perfect Dark Zero is so wretched, it makes me want trump all over the game when I play it. Love, Zatch R107 Says It must be a co-incidence. |-|March= Hi R107., I'm 13 years old, and not yet ready for a job, but i love writing. I'm wondering if there are any jobs as scriptwriter. I actually wrote a spinoff of Harry Tipper set in the 1970's (where else). Introducing new characters and such. Some people say Kronia was not built by Crow. Could this be a plot for TS4? Regards, Rhydian. R107 Says Son, our current script writer is probably the single most evil and detestable human being ever to walk the face of this unfortunate earth. However, he IS old enough to do the job. My advice: keep writing so that when you're old enough, we can fire his skanky ass and get you in his place quick-smart. Peace out, Bugaboo. Hey R107 how are you?, Do you have a real name or do you actually go around saying "I am your servent". Ha haa! Anyway, i am a huge fan of the TimeSplitters series of games which i play on my trusty 5 year old Ps2. Also i recently aquried my cousins 10 year old N64 and havnt stopped playing Goldeneye 007. Its one of the... NO ITS THE GREATEST FPS EVER!!! With TimeSplitters 2 coming 2nd. Will you guys ever re-create the levels from it and make them available for download? since most of the GoldenEye crew left Rare to form Free Radical Design, such as David Doak. Anyway keep Your great, wacky and inspireing games coming. How do you become a Games Designer? Are there any cheat codes for TimeSplitters 2 & 3? Thakfully, Kevin T R107 Says Actually, I don't go around saying "I am your servant". In fact, I spend more time saying "Your letter is crap". Anyhoo, I'm delighted to hear that you have discovered the revolutionary gameplay of GoldenEye a mere ten years after its release. The guys using 'GoldenEye: Source' have redone those classic levels. Google it, badboy. As for becoming a Game Designer, for now just Be Cool, Stay In School. Dear Free Radical, Are we ever likely to see a follow up to the great Second Sight on the Wii, 360 or PS3? -BHR R107 Says All we need is someone to pay for it. Dear Free Radical, or R107, Why, oh why did you guy (and girls) make the whole Timesplitter franchise game files copy protected? Not one game, Timesplitters 1, 2 or Future Perfect. However you did not have any copy protection on Second Sight, or custom created maps, why. Why not Timesplitters. I can't get my hard work on to my PS3 hard drive. I had a 100% on Future Perfect. Almost all the characters in TS1 and all the characters in TS2. I would play it on my PS2... if I did not sell it. I have tried everything. I really don't want to do all the challenges and arcade leagues again, for every game. Please tell me there is a way around it. Ace M. R107 Says Only Neo, Morpheus, that guys from 'Swordfish' or one of the ubercool skateboarding computer wizzkids from 'Hackers' are able to crack the code. Tough luck, pal. Besides we wanted to make sure everyone earned all of the unlockables. Dear Free Radical, You should make a deal with Activision to develope a Bond game. -Kyle R107 Says You first. Dear Free Radical, When is graeme norgate going to sign into myspace and update his friends!!! -Jack R107 Says He does it every day. He just doesn't like you enough to add you. ---- GN Says: I'd love to add you but it's not my own page. Somebody has set up a myspace page in my name. www.myspace.com/graemenorgate1 or www.myspace.com/timesplitters2neotokyo nothing to do with me I'm afraid. |-|April= Dear Free Radical, Ever since I discovered the joy that is timesplitters, I can't really get into more realistic games. I try to play games like rainbow six and and I have urges to run around at breakneck speed with two plasma pistols rather than cower behind obstacles with a flashbang grenade. Which brings me to my question: Is Haze going to be more action-y like your previous games, or more realistic like the rest of the bunch? -Pacal R107 Says TimeSplitters was well-balanced and playable as hell. You can bet your purpley-pink ass that Haze will be the same in those respects, but it's a much more 'adult' experience. Make of that what you will. Dear Free Radical, Watch this space. It has recently come to my attention that Haze will rock, and therefore Timesplitters and any other game Free Radical has created must rock. Is this a certifiable fact? Would you reccomend your games to Cheesus Crust? Because I have high standards and high cholesterol. And that, sir, is a certifiable fact. Anyway, under the seemingly mundane-ness-es of this message is a 'lil thing I wanted to say: "Haze looks awesome and you guys rock (s'long as you don't insult me?)" Yargh, GEWDBAH! Oh and I have no skills in programing, 3D animation/modelling or anything computer wise. And I have no creativity. And still in school. Want to hire me? I'm prepared for minimum wage! JOY! -Cheesus Crust R107 Says We'd love to bring you on board, except even the people with Masters degrees here still work for food and shelter. Also, Haze rocks - but I still have to insult you. It's something of a tradition. So: you smell like urinal cakes. Goodbye. hello's..., im studying game art at dmu and our course is g33k central. there is a massive arguement currently taking place about who would win in a scrap between FREE RAD & RARE. i (obviously) sided with you guys cos doak looks hard and (being a notts based developer) you all (probably) carry guns. the rare whores reckon that they would just get gate's to make you guys "dissapear"... btw rare ignored our comments about this so if you reply (even if just to dis me for being such a twig that i bothred to write this) then you get "RESPECT G" and it will somehow benefit you... -Tom R107 Says We love Rare. They're good guys. Kudos to them on Perfect Dark Zero, and Viva Pinata. I guess the question is whether you think GoldenEye, the original Perfect Dark and the TimeSplitters series are better games... Hello R107, I want make a german Fansite from the Game Haze. But i dont find a lot of things that i can use. can you send me a fansite kit or something? Sry for my english. thx -Falkner R107 Says You'll find a whole lot more online about Haze very soon. Patience, son. R107, I am the proud owner of a Gamecube and a Wii (yes, i am aware of the fact the the Wii is backwards compatible) and i must say that I was very dissapointed that the Wii doesn't have enough capability to run Haze. With that said, every waking moment of my life has been spent waiting for a TimeSplitters 4. But a few things came up in my mind... if Haze is such a complex game that it can't be run on a Wii, then will any upcoming games be more or just as complex, making the Wii an obsolete system in the eyes of the company? Although, TimeSplitters is known for being more of a cartoony than realistic series. Meaning that if there is to be another TimeSplitters, would it be Wii compatible? Another point to be made is that as much as the world loves TimeSplitters, Second Sight was a great game and another game (sequel?) with a similar control scheme and story would be just as good as another TimeSplitters. And as much as people joke about it, TimeSplitters: The Movie starring Vin Diesel would be pretty good. Who came up with the idea to accually have a story to TimeSplitters: Future Perfect?? Whoever s/he is, s/he deserves a pat on the back and a commemoritive plaque. But I must admit that the non-story-esque style to TS1 and TS2 made for a very interesting way to see the missions.... by creating your own story. All in all, I'm sure the general public would appreciate a game rated "T" rather than "M" as the only way I can get my hands on Future Perfect is via my friend's house (yeah, I'm 14). Much appreciation, -Matt R107 Says Thank you for your long letter, Matt. I read most of it, then I had someone summarize the rest for me in note form. We don't discount the Wii. In fact, we think it's great and we look forward to doing something on it in due course. What and when? No idea. As for the movie, it's being discussed. Dear Free Radical, Be warned sarcastic comment below. -Kyle R107 Says Where? Wait, are you talking about me? Dear Free Radical, You know what would be really cool? If you guys made a Judge Dredd game. I'm sure you would make a real good one at that, seeing as you nail both gameplay and humor with Timesplitters. I've just gotten Judge Dredd vs Death by Rebellion, and even thou it's a solid game, it really doesn't reach it's full potential. Do you think it is possible, sometime in the future, that FRD make a Judge Dredd game? Also, do you (The guy that pretends to be R107) do anything besides answering letters? Finally, Haze seems awesome. Keep up the good work! -Mutant R107 Says There already is a Judge Dredd game. I'm sure it's excellent. And for the record, all I do is answer these letters. It's enough for any man. |-|June= Oh. My. Gawd, I cannot believe that not only are you offering the uber awesomeness that is the TimeSplitters and Second Sight soundtracks, but you ALSO offer the CD covers as well? What did I ever do to be so deserving of such a jaw dropping gift? This pretty much sums it all up. FRD is the single greatest developer in the history of gaming. Believe me, I thought that way BEFORE this, but now...now I\'m just bowled over. I got tons of Graeme Norgate tunes for my car, and some Christian Marcussen to boot! FRD musicians ROCK! - F-Rott R107 Says Yes. Let's have more letters like this, please. It means I can take a breather from insulting people. Dear Free Radical, Oh, f**k, Haze is going to kick ass. It's going to kick more fucking asses than Reggie. I need a new console apart from Wii now. Guys I love you. With love from Spain. -Edward R107 Says Keep on flying the flag, dog. HAZE is going to kick asses like it's going out of fashion - which it isn't. Hi, I just want to say that I hope you guys don't take the results of the polls seriously enough to allow them to influence your decisions on what kind of game to develop or what type of content should the game focus on. Since I think that the majority of people who vote in these polls are immature kids (judging from the results) I just want you to know that you have many mature, adult and serious fans out there who love the games you make for their own escapist, mid-life-crisis-induced needs. Your work is revolutionary and please keep making TimeSplitters games. Thanks. -Time Assassin R107 Says Bless you. HAZE is for all you grown ups. Dear Free Radical, I have a thing that is on my heart for a long time. When i bought TimeSplitters: Future perfect, I was playing it more than Halo 2(and I'm a fan of Halo, so imagine). And when I read the Backward Compatibility thing on My new XBOX 360. I said:"DDDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIITTTTTTTT". So I discovered R017 letter box. R017, tell me If there will be a soon compatible compilation of all TimeSplitters Game on Xbox 360, Or something like it. Because now, I don't have my Timesplitters games anymore and I am sad about it. I miss playing has HARRY TIPPER with a monkey team at my side againts a bunch of maniac snowmans with Miniguns and a lot of others things like this. Please make me calm down and told me that FreeRadical will do something for a Timesplitter fan like me will be able to retreave THe best shotter ever soon. Thanks for listening me. Oh great R017 Mat aka GROOVY TIPPER R107 Says If you guys want backwards compatibility, you'll need to petition your local Microsoft rep. We're behind you. Dear Free Radical, This has probably been asked a million times but this Is my first time on this site and I've only just thought about It - Will there ever be a Timesplitters 4? Have you even thought about making It? I hope It Is thrown around the Idea box for a while as It Is a classic game! And It should have more and bigger maps. Kudos. -Leon R107 Says One day... Watch this space. Tell you what, if you and everyone you know all go out and buy HAZE, we'll make TimeSplitters 4. Deal? Dear Free Radical, Man I love the TS series, it is my favorite FPS set out there. I still play TS2 for the ps2 and TS3 for the GC. But I crave more. TS3 kinda ended the series,so i understand no TS4, but I would love a New game(yeah haze is nice but not for Wii.) that makes good use of the Wii-mote. Let's face it, so far the FPS games on the wii suck, Red Steel is Glitch-tastic, call of duty has yet to learn of breaking glass, and farcry is, well, a farcry from good. Hell i'd take a port of TS3 with updated controls.... ANYTHING for us Wii gamers, please..... -Andrew R107 Says Patience, Wii man. We'll get to you boys in due course. Dear Free Radical, Second sight 2? on the wii? imagine throwing guys around with the wii-mote? throwing balls of pychic energies with the wii-mote, etc, etc, etc... Second Sight never got the credit that it deserved, among my favorite games of the last generation of console games... perhaps a wii-mote exclusive sequel on the gamecube... could really open everyone's eyes?? I LOVE YOU (romantically) -Chris R107 Says Yeah, Second Sight has been getting a bit of posthumous love recently. You never know, it would be pretty cool on the Wiimote, wouldn't it... Dear Free Radical, I love all of your Timesplitters games to death..Ok what I actually came here to ask you is why did you guys not add a jump feature to the Timesplitters games that would have made them very better. Also I hope that you guys make another Timesplitters and have it on many systems (Xbox,PS2 and also the next-gen PS3 and Xbox360 Keep up the good work and HAZE looks awesome. -Rocky V R107 Says All your jumplust will be satisfied by HAZE. Brother, you can jump yourself crazy. |-|July= Dear Free Radical, Are you the only android wannabe at FRD or do you have a small trashcan-sized buddy that tags along with you? -Crix R107 Says Are you talking about my male genitals again? That is sexual harassment. Dear Free Radical, TimeSplitters 4! Do it and do it now! Oh and don't forget to add Gladstone. Also, a fire breathing penguin would be nice. Yes R107 do my evil bidding. -Baw R107 Says Good idea. Consider it stolen. Dear Free Radical, I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me shoot flaming arrows at monkeys and watch them run around, gave me hours of entertainment. Also, I have TS2 and I am thinking of getting Future Perfect, I know its been out for a while and you have a new game coming out but I don't have money or a job to buy a PS3. Anyway can I still catch monkeys on fire in Future Perfect? -Shawn R107 Says I checked with our resident TimeSplitters expert, and he said "Why the hell would anyone care about that now?" Also, he confirmed that whilst you can set monkeys on fire in Future Perfect, there are no flaming arrows to do it with. On the plus side, however, there are twice as many knob gags. SO BUY IT. Dear Free Radical, How on earth could you torture me so? I notice that you let everybody download them music for TS:FP for free - so as I scroll down the page and scream giddily like a Japanese schoolgirl, my dreams are dashed - no Disco A Go-Go...Why, or why did you not put such a great song for download? (or maybe it wasn't great - maybe Cortez dancing is what was great, or maybe not?). -Cries Everynight While Playing the TS:FP Credits on his PS2 -Okashira R107 Says First rule of show business: "Always leave them wanting more." ---- NOTE: MC Beefburger Norgate Dear Free Radical, I just have one thing to say: the script writing for Future Perfect was funnier than most TV shows. I hope the next Timesplitters game, if you're making one, is as funny. The entire haunted house section is pure gold - it cracks me up every time. I would love a job as a screenwriter for games. How do I get it? - Matt (Titty McBoob on weekends) P.S. Alright, that was several things but just try keeping coherency when you have two personalities. R107 Says Unfortunately we used up all our jokes on Future Perfect, therefore if we make TimeSplitters 4, it will be a completely mirthless, miserable experience that will have you weeping into your Cookie Crisps. As for how to become a screenwriter for games, according to our writer you need to "be ready to receive a total arse-smashing from nine to five". Hey Free Radical Design, I am really pleased to hear that you guys are beginning a new FPS Project "Haze" and I'm getting sick of all the Halo 3 buzz since its bascially going to be Halo 2.5, so.....in the spirit of "Goldeneye" lets Make a Haze a Mulitplayer experience to remember on the PS3!! -Brian Breitfeller R107 Says You're sweet. Let's get married. R107, Your obnoxious replies have offended many and entertained only a few including yourself. I am one of those few too, i have to admit, but being cardboard you can't have the super robot intelligence you like to think. I'm ready for a comeback robot man, give me what you got! Smalltalk aside, can I just ask, what do games companies like yourselves do when you have innovative ideas? So many games these days seem to be flat, and to me despite it being a beautiful and enjoyable looking game (which has already sold me) Haze is anotehr FPS. Do you guys (and girls, I dunno, feminism has really had an impact)ever sit down and discuss these things? Do you ever think of an awesome game mechanic? If so, then why aren't there ever any? And don't say "Our AI is the bee's knees" to the avergae gamer (ME) that means nothing, our brains aren't as clever as you R107 clones that obviously inhabit the genius Free Radical studios. P.S Strong satricism from me may seem serious, but i assure you it's not. There was also some sarcasm... right at the end ;) -Kyle (a different one) R107 Says What do we do when we have 'innovative ideas' for 'an awesome game mechanic'? We immediately email them directly to EA. |-|September= Dear Free Radical, i have recently read that you guys are probably only releasing TS4for PS3 which i think is rediculous. I have all of the other ones and i do not own a PS3, but a 360, i would be very ouraged if you guys chose just to market it for PS3 -Tucker R107 Says Well, wherever you read that was talking out of its arse. We're still coming up with ideas for the game, so we're months and months away from deciding what formats it will be on. Rest easy, poopypants. Dear Free Radical, Keep up the great work and THANK YOU for the free downloads. I am a big fan of the Time Splitters series, by the way, can't wait for the glory that is going to be Time Splitters 4 ;p and please let us know if you guys make any progress on it. Thanks...... Oh and R107, if you believe your a robot, then you are a robot no matter how.... weird it is. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later. -Scott R107 Says Free downloads? Brother, I'm going to send you all invoices. I just haven't found a working pen yet. As for TimeSplitters 4, it's coming along nicely. In fact, yesterday the design team spent an ENTIRE day not sitting around on their broad butts playing Minesweeper. Also, I am not a robot. I am a downtrodden employee, who is respected so little that I am forced to trawl through thousands of "wen ur making timspliters 4 dude lol" emails, in the hope of finding one or two in clear enough English in order for me to answer them. My robot face hides my shame. You don't know the tears of the clown. Hello, I was told not too long ago that you were making ts4 at which that moment i danced around for a few hours and then i went and bought some sugar paper and eat it until i was sick..... moving on i was wondering if it was true if so, then pwetty pwetty pweeez could you include monkeys, zombies robots and last and most important of all Harry Tipper, he is a legend i even made a song for him. Harry Tipper he\'s the man does whatever a disco legend can... and so on. If you are interested in the song let me know.Cheers. -Dean R107 Says I am as interested in that song as I am interested in Dave Doak's memoirs. Dear R107 & Free Radical, Ever since that faithful day back in February 2001 when I first played Timesplitters, I have always been drawn to the games that you make and quite frankly they are the best that I have ever played and own, I thought at first the idea of blowing up a little robot with a fishbowl for a head was trivial, that along side doing the same to Duckman Drake and The Gingerbread man, but I ended up playing for days on end doing the story and the...I can\'t do 9-C! challenges. That followed onto Timesplitters 2 and how I loved it even more with the arcade leagues which gave me days of fun, 6 so far I think, but one question, what happened to the gothic tile set for the mapmaker on TS2? I mean it was fun having a counter for monkeys killed by fire on 4 tilesets, but one more would have had me truly satisfied. As for Second Sight, well who could not resist picking up your own team mates and throwing them across the room with telekenesis? Or maybe a psi blast perhaps? Timesplitters Future Perfect was the icing on the cake for the 'splitters series on the PS2, I mean outdoors...on the mapmaker! I don't believe it! It was great though, I had loads of fun making maps for the game. The story had humour in it that made you want to play even more to get another cheap laugh...They made you do what? Like a monkey!? Overall, you\'ve really done well, I'd rather play Timesplitters than Halo and have enjoyed playing them and will continue to do so. By the way I have two more things to ask you, 1. Has anyone there ever REALLY got all platinum awards on TS2 & TS3? 2. If you make Timesplitters 4, could you include The Impersonator as a playable character...pleeeease! Well I'm off... TIME To Spli- I'm catching PRONTO, you can walk home Cortez. (Only folk from 'round here will get that). -Stephen Willmer R107 Says Your brown-nosing pleases me. Although it's patently obvious that you didn't play Second Sight. Also, to answer your questions: 1.Yes. Everyone except you. 2.No. Maybe. At least he makes a change from motherf**king monkeys. 3.Why didn't you ask a third question? Goodbye. Dear Free Radical, I've heard rumors that Time Splitters 4 is under development. I was wondering if you can confirm this and if it will be on all major home consoles(XBox 360, PS3, and Wii)? -Brett R107 Says Absolutely 100% guaranteed, yes. It IS in development. But, we're a long way off deciding what platforms it'll be on. Wii - Yes we like we too. Dear Free Radical, Will there be a TimeSplitters 4 coming to the Nintendo Wii. The Wii-mote is the perfect controller for a shooter game. I'm already disappointed Haze isn't coming to Wii. -Shaun PS:TimeSplitters 2 is one of the best games ever made! R107 Says Maybe. We're considering all possibilities. However, rest assured that we are aware of the fact that the Wii is as rad as a Ninja Turtle and a Cherry Coke combined. P.S: Correct. Dear Free Radical, I was wondering if you guys were considering making a game for the Nintendo Wii. I cry if I can't continue trashing Timesplitters on my Wii when you guys get Timesplitters 4 up and running... Please, I beg you... don't make me cry.. -QuarterPorter R107 Says It's all up for consideration right now. We love the Wii like Michael Jackson loves the children of the world, but we're not committing to anything yet. Dear R107, Where are my Wii games? I'll settle for a Future Perfect port to Wii if you can get the controls even half right. PLEASE tell me you have something in the pipeline for the millions of Wii users out there. And more importantly, for myself. And my magnificent Wii. -Aaron R107 Says What's wrong with you, man? When I had an Amstrad, I only had two games. The Wii has that golf thing, that plumber guy, and AND that one with the elf. Do you really want a TimeSplitters port that bad? Fine. I'll ask around. R107, Don't you feel just a bit annoyed that R108, R109, and R110 are made out of shiny metal and are pretty cool, but you're made out of cardboard and look like some kind of demented freak? -Jack R107 Says You shut up, Sir. Dear Free Radical, Ok, I guess I'll re-word my question. Are you the only android wannabe at FR or is there an astromech droid wannabe employed there as well? -Crix R107 Says I AM NOT A ROBOT. I am a chronically depressed employee, who sits hunched over his desk, typing vacuous and uninformative replies to the faceless masses. I yearn for a cricket bat in my face. |-|November= Dear Free Radical, Second Sight was a work of art. The characters, the story, the cutscenes, the gameplay - everything was (in my humble opinion) damn near perfect. Highly enjoyable, I loved every minute. Loved it so much, in fact, that I bought it for my PC and my Xbox. Cheers, mates. P.S. Is the voice of Cortez in Future Perfect the same guy who voiced Col. Starke in Second Sight? This keeps me up nights. -Chooey Chunks R107 Says It's always a great honour to receive an email from someone who is clearly in the top percentile ranking of the world's intelligence. The only way you could be any smarter, is by buying Second Sight for the GameCube and PS2 as well. To answer your question, yes - Mr. Tom Clarke Hill was the voice of Cortez and the Colonel. In fact, he is also the voice of Tony the Tiger, fact fans. Sleep well. Dear Free Radical, Is Graeme Norgate looking for an apprentice? -Matt R107 Says As of right now, MC Graeme 'Freckleface Beefburger' Norgate does not need any more familiars. He already has a black cat and a one-eyed crow that bring him the first-born sons of the townspeople every full moon. Dear Free Radical, Haze looks an unimaginative excuse to run and gun.Persuade me otherwise.P.S I know my purchase doesn't matter really, I just want to hear your comeback really. You metallic git. -Kyle R107 Says 1. 4-player co-op. 2. 16-player story-led multiplayer maps 3. The Nectar gameplay system. 4. A whole bunch of downloadable content, that isn't just useless shit like new skins. 5. It's paying my mortgage, so buy it. Dear Free Radical, I'd like to thank you all for the awesome Time Splitters series, but most of all the download page for the game's scores and music. I haven't seen any other development company do that, so thank you, it's nice to know that some companies care. -Ben R107 Says Your thanks is all well and good, but what are you going to give me in return? R107, What is Free Radical's opinion on the Wii? Will the console ever get a Timesplitters game? The Wiimote and Nunchuk makes Wii a great console for fps. Say if it does come to Wii, will you guys push the system? I would like to see bump and normal mapping, hdr and perhaps some AA and AF. Of course all at 480p. Ah..a man can dream. -DreamMystic R107 Says Unofficially, I can officially say that we're definitely looking into it. Hey again, its me, you'r buddy Dan. I was just kinda bored, so I thought, "hey, why don't I just go and talk to my old buddy Rl07? I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from me!" And so I did! So anyway, whatcha up to? I haven't told anyone else, but I heard from R109 that they put you back in therapy again. Is this true? I really thought you had these issues settled a couple of years ago....*sigh*. All the times I tried convincing everyone that you weren't crazy, and now you throw this in my face...thanks, man, thanks. Well, I guess I gotta go now. Keep up the good work, and keep takin the pills I guess. I'll be awaiting your arrival in TimeSplitters 4. See ya then! -Dan Johnson R107 Says Kill me. Dear Free Radical, Consider this for TS4. Emoticon man. A character with an emoticon head which changes expressions depending on health level, number of kills in a spree etc. I'm sure have more than enough cool ideas bouncing around why not uh bounce that one into the mix or something. -Haystacks R107 Says It's on the list, badboy. Hey, i just want to know what it takes to be a script writer in the gaming industry? -Chris R107 Says Luck. And the ability to have a large number of people ruin your work on an hourly basis. Dear Free Radical, I recently read Rob Yescombe's interview on Gamasutra and was disappointed to read that due to possible back lash from the public, Haze's political message has been dumbed down. Sure I understand that at the end of the day you guys have to put food on the table, so I hope that the real message of your game is not lost in all that *fun* game play. Sure games have to be fun, but it is also an ideal opportunity for them to be educational and at least prompt the gamer to think, and more importantly to actually think for themselves. If you have had to cut/tone it down considerably in this version, I hope that you in future versions you can turn the message back up. The Metal Gear Solid series has never really shied away from a political message and we all know how popular that franchise is.Keep up the excellent work and I look forward to playing Haze upon it's release.Peace. -Dominique R107 Says I wish you were in the majority, chief. Dear Free Radical, I recently played second sight and absolutely loved every second of it. It was one of those games where when I was half way through it I was saying to myself I can't wait to complete this game so that i can play it again. The first game since tempest 2000 to put me in "the zone" any chance of vattic showing up in TS4 or a tempest syle minigame for that matter? -Haystacks R107 Says Ah, there's nothing quite like posthumous praise.We're discussing the possibility of the good Doctor turning up somewhere else, but as always, nothing is set in stone. Dear downtrodden employee, who is respected so little that he is forced to trawl through thousands of "wen ur making timspliters 4 dude lol" emails, in the hope of finding one or two in clear enough English in order for him to answer them (Hey, you called, Could you please ask Mr. Norgate how he makes music, or what program he makes his music with.Thanking you in advance. -John R107 Says Graeme uses an application called 'Cubase' in which he composes all of the music, calling upon a vast arsenal of hardware synths, samplers and loops for that trademark 'MC Beefburger' sound. ------------------------------------------ NOTE: Beefburger's Representative Dear R107, Hi when I get old enough to get a job I would like to join Free Radical Design as a character modeler can you tell me any books I can buy to learn to do this? -Daniel R107 Says For character art you need a really solid grounding in the human figure - get books on anatomy and sculpture and draw A LOT. (Stay away from "How To Draw Manga" style stuff - concentrate on the fundamentals, not 'style'. Style will come naturally LATER). Hang around on sites like conceptart.org, zbrushcentral and cgtalk.com. Submit your own work to game sites, join a mod, start a sketchbook thread on conceptart, take crits (dont be a whiny prima donna) and see how other people go about their own work. Everything you need is out there, easily accessible and usually free on the internet. And most importantly, the only way to improve is a thick skin and lots of practice! ------------------------------------------------- NOTE: Our resident Art person Category:Free Radical Fan Letters